SEIRIN IS BACK !
by Rei Kageyama
Summary: Just Read ! maaf kalau yang ini juga abal dan banyak TYPO soalnya Author bener-bener galau mau bikin Fiction yang kayak apa . . semua asupan juga sdah habis ... intinya ada adegan Inces yang cuma nmpang lewat adegan yang kurang HOT lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SEIRIN is back !**

**Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): AU, OC, OOC, Shonen-ai, Humor, Yaoi (dikit), Hujan TYPO**

**Komendi numpang lewat~**

**Author : HELLO! wahai anak – anak polos ! *gandengn dua anak kecil***

_Rei : tunggu dulu ! lu kalau datang pasti aja ada gandengan, kagak pernah kagak -.-"_

**Author : mau bagaimana lagi... toh aku cuman bawa 2 orang anak hasil pernikahan Kagami-kun bersama Akashi dan Kise. Habis emaknya Ryou**_**-chan**_** sedang ada pemotretan dan Seiga**_**-kun**_** karena dirumah tidak ada orang jadi dititipkan pada ku.**

_Rei : tu-tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang 'pedofil' ?_

**Author : sejak negara tanah menyerang. Gua jadi 'pedofil' *kasih permen ke Seiga dan Ryouga* kalian disini saja jangan kemana-mana iyya. MINNA AKU KEMBALI (lagi) SETELAH PUAS DENGAN FANDOM SEBELAH! Ayo kita mulai FF NISTA kita.**

Riko : kau datang terlambat! Bahkan kami semua sudah kelaparan karena tidak sempat makan malam *marah – marah*

**Author : aku minta maaf, sebagai gantinya aku akan teraktir kalian semua makan ! *keluarin uang 1 keresek* kalian mau makan apa ? pesan saja semuanya #duduk_nyantai**

ALL (exclude Author dan Rei) : *tata makanan di atas meja*

Mitobe : ... (hanya Koganei, Mitobe dan Tuhan yang tau)

Koganei : seperti yang aku pikirkan *lirik anak kecil yang lagi duduk manis makan permen*

Izuki : aku baru tau ternyata Author sudah pernah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak. (seperti biasa Izuki polos)

**Author : e-eh ?! kau salah apresiasi Izuki**_**-kun **_** mereka bukan anak-anakku tapi anak Akashi dan Kise. Sudah begitu ayah dari kedua anak-anak polos ini ada Kagami**_**-kun**_**.**

_Rei : *kasih permen ke Seiga dan Ryouga*_

All : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH !? ANAK KAGAMI !

**Author : sekarang aku punya tugas untuk kalian semua. Karena aku sedang banyak urusan jadi aku serahkan hal ini pada kalian semua, sebelum itu apa aku sudah membuka chapter ini dengan sambutan yang pantas ?**

Hyuga : D'AHO jangan membuat kami jadi repot juga !

**Author : *pura–pura gak dengar* OK BUAT READER LAMA TIDAK BERJUMPA ! AKU KEMBALI DENGAN FF NISTA YANG DI DALAMNYA ADA BAHAN KIMIA BERBAHAYA! YANG DIMANA ADA KANDUNGAN KARBONDIOKSIDA, KARBONMONOKSIDA, NHCL, GAS KETAWA DAN UNSUR KIMIA LAIN YANG BEREFEK, MEMBUAT MULUT KERAM, SENYUM NISTA DAN 3S. (Just Read)**

**Chapter 1**

"_Jadi ini SMA Seirin, tempat papa bersekolah dulu..._" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah yang dimana sedang ramai dengan beberapa ekskul yang sedang mempromosikan keunggulan mereka dan prestasi mereka pada anak-anak kelas 1.

"_Aku lebih mengharapkan jika tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang nama asli kita, nee Seiga-niichan _" sambung laki-laki yang ada disebelah laki-laki yang di panggil Seiga itu.

"_Lagi-lagi memanggilku seperti itu, bukankah aku sudah sering memberitau jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika kita tidak dirumah Ryou_" langkah kaki Seiga terhenti saat melihat laki-laki yang dia panggil Ryou menunjuk sesuatu.

"_Ayo kita coba_" Seiga mulai berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang di atas meja itu terdapat tulisan **BASKETBALL**.

Seiga adalah orang yang benci dengan basa-basi, tanpa disuruh pun Seiga sudah mengisi formulir dan langsung pergi begitu saja, berbeda dengan Ryou dia kebalikan dari Seiga.

"Jadi namamu, Kagami Ryouga" celetus seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam se-bahu itu sambil melihat formulir yang sudah selesai Ryouga isi.

"Ha'i –ssu, ahh. Laki-laki yang tadi adalah Kagami Seiga kami ingin masuk ekskul basket. Karena setelah mendengar cerita dari Tetsuya-san" jelas Ryouga dengan ramah dan mengeluarkan sifatnya yang suka berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di SMA Seirin, Ryou-kun" sambut anak perempuan itu dengan ramah.

Ryouga hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan meja itu, sekarang bisa dikatakan Ryouga seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induk karena telah ditinggal oleh Seiga.

"Kau ini selalu saja suka menghilang secara tiba-tiba, kali ini aku tidak akan bilang pada Ryouta kaa-sama" Seiga merangkul Ryouga yang sudah terlihat sangat panik dan bisa dibilang sudah hampir menangis.

"_Nii-chan_ ..." meskipun tidak mengeluarkan air mata, Ryouga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang _moe_ di hadapan banyak orang dan tanpa sepengetahuan kakak-beradik itu sadadri keadaan mereka sekarang sudah mulai menjadi sorotan beberapa gadis yang melihat mereka.

"Seiga_-nii_ jangan pulang dulu, hari ini kita akan latihan basket" Ryou memeluk Seiga dari belakang dengan mesra dan bersyukurlah kelas sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang tau.

"Ha'i ha'i" Seiga hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai memaklumi sifat adinya itu.

Entah ada angin apa, dalam perjalanan menuju gym Ryouga dan Seiga selalu saja disinggahi oleh anak perempuan yang memberikan sebuah surat pada mereka, hal itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di gym.

"APA SEMUA SUDAH BERKUMPUL ?" teriak seorang laki-laki yang derdiri ditengah lapangan dan sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

Dalam sekejab keributan yang terdengar sudah musnah dan semua anak baru berkumpul dengan membuat satu barisan, terlihat sangat jelas semua orang terlihat sangat takut dan tegang berbeda dengan Seiga dan Ryouga yang malah terlihat sangat santai dari semua orang.

"Pelatih, semua anak kelas satu sudah berkumpul semua dan ..." anak perempuan yang tadi ditemua oleh Ryouga saat pengrekrutan itu membisikkan sesuatu pada pelatih mereka.

"EH?! Serius, tidak aku sangka keajaiban itu kembali" sebuah seringai terlihat dari wajah sang pelatih.

"BUKA BAJU KALIAN SEMUA ! JIKA TIDAK MAU PORSI LATIHAN KALIAN AKAN DISAMAKAN DENGAN TEAM REGULER" sebuah instruksi yang berhasil membuat semua anggota kelas 1 terkejut untuk sesaat dan tetap saja karena tidak ingin mati ditangan pelatih mereka, semua anak kelas satu melepas baju mereka, terkecuali untuk Ryouga dan Seiga hanya mereka yang masih memakai baju.

"Seiga_-kun_ aku ngantuk ~" celetuk Ryouga dengan memperlihatkan mimik wajahnya yang tidak tau-tau.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara Ryou, bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak pulang dan datang ke GYM untuk latihan" sementara Seiga malah asik dengan kater merah yang yang selalu dia bawa dengan senang hati.

'_Bukankah mereka pemain reguler SMP Teiko !'_

'_Kagami Seiga __**kapten + power foward **__dan Kagami Ryouga __**poin guard**__'_

'_Kenapa ada mereka disini ?'_

"Mulai hari ini Seiga dan Ryouga resmi menjadi anggota ekskul basket SMA Seirin" celetus seorang perempuan berambut coklat muda berjalan mendekati keramaian dan langsung merangkul Ryouga dan Seiga dari belakang.

"Pelatih Riko, terima kasih sudah datang dan mohon bantuannya tahun ini" anak perempuan itu membungkuk memberi hormat pada perempuan yang bernama Riko.

"Rupanya kalian sudah SMA, senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa melihat kalian berdua lagi. Bagaimana kabar Kagami ?" Riko berjalan ke depan Seiga dan Ryouta sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Too-san _? ah, dia baik-baik saja. Bagitu juga dengan _kaa-sama_, Aida-chan mohon bimbingannya ~" hanya Ryouga yang berani mememanggil Aida Riko dengan embel-embel '_-chan_', sementara Seiga hanya mengamati permainan anak-anak kelas 2 yang sedang latih tanding dengan team reguler.

"Jadi merek sehat-sehat saja iya, kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan anakku pada kalin" Riko meminta salah satu dari anak didiknya untuk memanggil kedua anaknya.

"Aku perkenalkan pada kalian, Hyuga Junko dan Hyuga Jun" sambung Riko, memperkenalkan kedua anaknya pada Ryouga, sementara Seiga hanya diam menatap kedua orang itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kapten" Ryouga membungkuk memeri hormat pada Jun.

"Jadi kau lulusan SMP Teiko, begitu juga dengan team kami mohon bantuannya" Jun yang mewarisi 75% sifat _tsundere-_nya Hyuga dan _Yandere_-nya Riko, terlihat sangat singkron.

_#_

_#_

_#_

Rumor tentang _Kiseko no_ _Sedai_ langsung lenyap saat piala WINTER CUP selesai, pada akhirnya SEIRIN yang berhasil mengalahkan RAKUZAN, tapi sampai 2 bulan kemudian sebuah kabar mengejutkan semua anggota SEIRIN, _ace_ mereka Kagami Taiga meengatakan bahwa ia telah menikah dengan Kapten dari RAKUZAN Akashi Seijuurou dan _ace _dari KAIJO Kise Ryouta di Amerika lebih tepatnya setelah WINTER CUP selesai, tidak ada yang tau awal hubungan _**threesome**_ ini, bahkan seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak mengetahui hubungan Kagami, Akashi, dan Kise itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang memang sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka sebelum mereka menikah.

"_Tadaima (Sei-kaachan/Kaa-san)_"

"_Okairi_, tumben sekali kalian pulang terlambat ? tidak biasanya, bagaiaman hari pertama. Apa menyenangkan ?" seorang laki-lai berambut merah darah itu berdiri di dekat dapur dan masih mengenakan apron.

"Sebenarnya kami bergabung dengan ekskul basket, jadi kami akan pulang terlambat terus. Karena menu latihan yang diberikan pelatih sangat berat, seperti yang di katakan Kagami_-toosan_" Ryouga berjalan menuju sofa untuk meletakkan tas dan _gakuran_, sementara menemani Akashi_-kaasan_ memasak untuk makan malam.

"Seiga_-niichan_ mandi saja duluan, karena aku mau membantu Sei juurou_-kaasama_" teriak Ryouga dari ruang tengah.

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja ? aku akan menunggumu, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih ku" dengan tenang Seiga mengatakan hal yang berhasil membuat orang-orang yang di dapur jadi patung dan seperti telah terjerat dalam kolam kematian.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tepat di detik ke-4 Ryouga mengalami demam sesaat yang biasa dibaca _blushing_ berat karena kata-kata Seiga, hal itu tidak berlaku pada Akashi atau sang Ibu yang sedang sibuk dengan icip-icip hasil masakannya. Disaat bersamaan, pintu rumah terbuka lagi entah siapa yang datang.

"_Tadaima_" pelan namun pasti suara itu terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga semua orang yang ada didapur, namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Seiga yang masih menyekap tangan Ryouga.

"_Okkairi_, Taiga" Akashi menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Akashi masih memakai apron terlihat begitu manis dihadapan Kagami. "Seiga dan Ryouga, apa mereka sudah pulang ?" lanjut kagami bertanya pada _**istrinya**_.

"Mereka sudah pulang, kau tau bagaimana kelanjutannya bukan ? aku merasa bersalah karena baru menyadari akan hal ini" Akashi hanya bisa diam karena sudah menyerah akan kelakuan kakak-beradik itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kagami menghela nafas dan berjalan mengahmpiri kedua anaknya yang hampir malkukan adegan ranjang (maaf, baru kali ini Author pakai kata-kata kayak gini).

"Kagami _-tosan_, _okairi_" dengan wajah polos Seiga dan Ryouga menatap Kagami, seperti biasa Kagami hanya bisa **sweat drop**-ria karena ulah kedua orang anaknya.

_#_

_#_

_#_

"_Onni-chan_, sekarang giliranmu ..." Ryouga yang masuk ke kamar dengan rambutnya yang masih basah setelah mandi. Pada akhirnya, solusi terakhir yang dilakukan oleh orang tua adalah dengan membuat sebuah renca yang licik namun tidak membunuh.

"Aku akan segera turun ..." menurut Ryouga, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengalahkan Seiga. Iyap, Kagami Taiga seorang.

**Author : KITA POTONG SAMPAI DISINI DULU! UNSUR – UNSUR INCES SUDAH MULAI TERLIHAT, APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA Ryouga-chan IYYA ? APA Seiga-kun BERHASIL MENG-RAPE SANG ADIK YANG SANGAT TERKENAL AKAN "Deredere"NYA ? JUJUR AUTHOR JUGA KEPO ~ TAPI KITA POTONG SAMPAI DISINI DULU MAAF KALAU KESANNYA JADI php (ToT) KALAU ADA YANG MAU REQ UNTUK KELANJUTANNYA JUGA BISA ~~ CUKUP DI RnR AJA ~~**

_**Chapter 1 Owari**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Komendi numpang lewat~**

**Author : *asik baca asupan doujin***

_Rei : kau terlalu baik membuat cerita yang seperti ini ..._

**Author : benar kah ?**

Riko : awalnya aku tidak percaya kau akan memengeluarkan anak hasil pernikahan, Kagami-kun dan 2 orang anggota GOM dan anakku bersama Hyuga-kun

Momoi : bahkan mereka terlihat sangat tampan ~ *datang darimana kamu nak

**Author : ara Momoi-chan, sudah datang. Mohon bantuan untuk selanjutnya ~**

Momoi : serahkan saja padaku ~

**Author : #ehem sebelum itu, momoi apa A(h)omine masih hidup ?**

Momoi : sepertinya kau sedikit menyindir, te-tentu saja Aomine-kun ma-masih hidup ...

_Rei : aku tidak percaya, ternyata Aomine-san bisa tahan dengan Momoi-kun. Bahkan cerita cinta kalian mirip dengan __**NijiHai**__._

**Author : aku setuju denganmu, tapi bukan hanya cerita cinta Aomine-Momoi yang sangat horor. Cerita cinta Hyuga-Riko juga sangat teragis, semoga arwah Hyuga dan Aomine diterima disisiNya.**

_Rei : *ikut berdo'a_

M-R : KALIAN BERDUA MATI SANA !

**Author : kalau kalian suruh aku mati, nanti FFnya gak jalan, terus kalian gak bakal liat **_**hint incest**_** dalam keluarga Kagami lagi ~ terus kalau kalian mau cari korban, bunuh aja si Rei, aku iklas kok *muka nista**

M-R : *asah Katana

Koganei : hey, kalian jangan asik sendiri ! kau juga Author (anak RANDOM) kapan kau akan melanjutkan FF ini ?! kan kasih _Reader_ yang sudah demo, minta ini FF di lanjutin ! *yandere mode ON

All seirin (exclude Riko) : *asah Golok *asah Gunting *asah katana *siap-siap bakar doujin

**Author : ba-baiklah akan aku lanjutkan (T^T) sebelum itu kembalikan semua asupan doujin-ku (T^T) karena mereka gudang inspirasiku (TToTT). OK GAK PAKAI LAMA LAGI DEH, INI CHAPTER 2 DARI "SEIRIN is back !" YANG DIMANA SEIGA DAN RYOUGA MULAI MENEBAR FS DAN KATA-KATA AMBIGU(Y). SEPERTI BIASA DI DALAMNYA ADA BAHAN KIMIA BERBAHAYA! YANG DIMANA ADA KANDUNGAN KARBONDIOKSIDA, KARBONMONOKSIDA, NHCL, GAS KETAWA DAN UNSUR KIMIA LAIN YANG BEREFEK, MEMBUAT MULUT KERAM, SENYUM NISTA DAN 3S. (Just Read)**

~SEIRIN is back!~

**Chapter 2**

"_Onnii-chan_, ayo bangun sudah pagi. Jika tidak bangun nanti Seijuurou_-kaasan_ akan mengamuk" Ryouga membangunkan Seiga dengan cara yang biasa lebih efektif dari pada cara yang lain.

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu dalam sekejab langsung duduk ditempat tidurnya untuk sesaat Seiga berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, setelah terkumpul semua Seiga berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan yang lainnya. Sementara Ryouga yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang atau semata-mata hanya untuk mengulur waktu menunggu Seiga.

"Aku dengar dari Tetsuya, kalian bergabung dengan ekskul basket" sambil menikmati sarapan yang seditadknya masih tersisah setengah piring.

"Iya kami bergabung di ekskul basket-" perkataan Seiga terpotong karena Ryouga.

"Bahkan menu latihan yang diberikan sangat mengertikan, seperti yang Kagami_-toosan_katakan menu latihan yang diberikan sangat menerikan bahkan hampir tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat" Ryouga melanjutkan penjelasan Seiga yang dia potong.

"Kalian berdua santai sekali, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian jika tidak kalian akan terlambat" dengan santai Akashi memberitau kedua anaknya itu untuk mempercepat makan mereka sebelum terlambat. Seiga yang melirik jam tangannya, tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menarik tas dan Ryouga yang meng-isyaratkan untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

"Seperti yang aku duga, mereka berdua memiliki bakat dalam basket. Tidak salah dulu mereka bersekolah di SMP Teiko dan sekarang SMA Seirin, bahkan aku masih merasa kalau ini mimpi" Kagami memeluk Akashi dari belakang sambil memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama dan pertandingan mereka.

**FLASH BACK ON**

"WINTER CUP sudah selesai Kagami-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ?" Kuroko bertanya pada laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"Mungkin aku akan terus bermain basket sampai aku merasa bosan dan setelah lulus nanti, mungkin aku akan bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran ..." sambil melihat ke langit Kagami mengutarakan jawaban yang tidak dikira.

Suara phonsel terdengat begitu jelas dan merusak keheningan, sampai ...

"Sudah cukup lama aku menunggu jawabanmu, Akashi" dengan jelas Kagami mengatakan nama 'Akashi' dihadapan Kuroko. Pembicaraan tidak berlangsung lama, Kagami kembali melirik Kuroko dengan biasa.

"Sepertinya huubungan kalian berdua sangat dekat" dengan polos Kuroko mengutarakan perkataannya itu.

Kata-kata Kuroko berhasil membuat Kagami gagal membuat _dunk_. Bersamaan dengan itu sosok laki-laki yang dijuliki _copy-cat_ itu langsung memeluk Kuroko dari balakang.

"Kise _-kun_ kau seharusnya bisa datang lebih wajar" dengan menonjolkan sifat _kudere_-nya Kuroko berusaha untuk orang itu melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, _Gomen gomen_ –ssu. Kagamicchi, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kise melepas pelukannya dan melirik Kagami binggung.

"Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku sudah menemukan tenpat yang bagus. Ternyata memamng tidka bisa melakukannya di Jepang, kita harus ke Amerika. Akashi juga sudah menentukan jawabannya" Kagami memlemparkan sebuah buku catatan pada Kise.

"Jadi repot juga –ssu, apa Kurokocchi sudah tau ?" Kise melirik Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sepertinya kurang yakin untuk memberitau tentang berita ini.

"Aku belum memberitaunya, sebaiknya kau saja yang memberitau berita ini" entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kagami sampai-sampai tidak berani memberti tau Kuroko. Kise menggunakan alternatif yang lain untuk memberitau Kuroko, yaitu dengan mengirim e-mail padanya.

Seperti biasa Kuroko hanya memberikan ekspresi yang datar tentang berita yang diberi tau Kise, tidak lama setelah itu Kuroko mendapat e-mail dari Akashi yang sudah jelas isi dari e-mail itu kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang Kise kirimkan padanya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, Kagami sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi korban amuk masa.

Cukup lama 3 orang laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul itu terkurung dalam diam, sampai akhirnya phonsel Kagami berbunyi lagi yang ternyata terlpon dari Alex. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi, beberapa kali Kagami dibuat _sweat drop_ dan lainnya sampai pembicaraan di telpon itu diakhiri oleh Kagami dengan kesal.

Disaat yang sama, belum sempat Kagami ingin memulai pembicaraan segerombol buruh datang dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung mengepung Kagami, dari aura yang mereka keluarkan mereka seperti orang yang kelaparan. Disusul lagi oleh segerombol orang yang melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja orang sedang mereka kepung adalah Kise, iyap tidak lain dan tidak bukan team dari SMA KAIJO.

"KISE APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENIKAH DENGAN _ACE_ DARI SEIRI ITU ?! JELASKAN PADA KAMI ALASANMU !" Kasamatsu melontarkan pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat semua anggota Seirin juga menjadi sangat binggung.

"Te-teng dulu, sejujurnya Kagamicchi tidak akan menikah denganku tapi, dengan Akashicchi. Aku hanya membantu mereka saja untuk masalah baju dan dekor" Kise mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dengan muka yang polos.

"KAGAMI ..." nama yang sudah sangat jelas didengar oleh Kagami, tidak usah ditanya lagi saat ini Kagami sudah dalam sandra anggota teamnya sendiri. Kagami yang sudah pasrah menerima _'hadiah spesial'_ dari semua orang saat itu, entah ada angin apa Aomine, Imayoshi, Midorima, Takao dan Momoi juga ada disaat yang tepat.

Kagami yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya terasa sangat jelas, tidak butuh waktu lama tubuh Kagami sudah penuh dengan bekas injakan sepatu anggota seirin. Berbeda dengan Kise, Kise hanya mendapat death glare dari Kasamatsu dan ucapan selamat dari Hayama dan yang lainnya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian naas itu, Kagami melangsungkan pernikahannya bersama Akashi di Amerika. Kejadian yang tidak terduga terulang, 2 minggu kemudia Kagami melangsungkan pernikahannya bersama dengan Kise tanpa sepengetahuan anggota Kaijo dan Seirin. Pernikahan masal ini berlalu begitu cepat sampai hari H dimana mereka harus kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka sebagai _pasatri_.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Apa hari ini kau tidak bekerja ?" Akahi melontarkan perkataan yang begitu _pedas_ pada Kagami yang masih memeluknya.

"Hari ini aku libur. Ah benar juga, Akashi apa hari sabtu ini kau sibuk ?" Kagami melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju sofa, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Memangnya ada apa ? jika dilihat dari jadwal, hari sabtu tidak ada kegiatan yang penting" selesai mencuci piring Akashi berjalan menuju sofa tenpat sang _**suami**_ duduk.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Aomine dan dia memberikan aku ini. Sepertinya cukup untuk kita semua" Kagami mengeluarkan tiket pemandian air panas dari saku jekatnya dan memperlihatkan pada Akashi. Tiket yang Aomine barikan pada mereka berjumlah 5 lembar, sudah jelas untuk perjalanan satu keluarga.

"Aku tidak mengira Daiki akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma" Akashi masih asik memlihat tiket itu dengan seksama, sampai menemukan _note_ yang terselip diantara tiket itu.

"Sudah aku duga. Jika Daiki tidak akan mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini, sudah pasti ini perbuatan Satsuki" lanjut Akashi saat membaca _note_ yang sudah jelas itu adalah tulisan Momoi Satsuki, mantan menejer basket SMP TEIKO DAN SMA TOOU.

Kagami hanya bisa diam menatap layar TV yang menyala. Tidak lama setelah itu, bel rumah mereka berbunyi Akashi meletakkan tiket itu kembali ketempatnya dan membukakan pintuk.

"AKASHICCHI, KAGAMICCHI AKU PULANG !" satu-satunya orang yang paling ribut dari mantan anggota GOM. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan iyap, Kise Ryouta. Menggeret koper masuk kedalam rumah dan meletakkan beberapa kresek yang sudah jelas berisi oleh-oleh dari pekerjaannya. Kise Ryouta yang dulu semasa SMP dan SMAnya bekerja sebagai seorang model kini bekerja sebagai Pilot.

**SMA SEIRIN ...**

'_Cepat duduk di tempat kalian semua. Mulai hari ini kalian punya teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu'_

"Salam kenalOgiwara Hikaru, mohon bantuannya" dengan sedikit membungkuk, murit baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah pada semua orang. Memiliki paras yang cantik, tinggi badan yang termasuk ideal, rambut yang bagus dan semua hal yang dimiliki seorang laki-laki dan perempuan dimiliki oleh Ogiwara Hikaru.

'_Tempat dudukmu, berada dibelakang Ryouga dan Seiga saat jam istirahat nanti ajak dia berkeliling sekolah'_

"Mohon bantuannya" dengan suara yang kecil namun pantas untuk didengar serta memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, berhasil membuat beberapa orang jadi sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaannya yang begitu tiba-tiba muncul.

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua, sudah berjalan dengan sukses dengan kedatangan murid baru. Di saat jam istirahat yang ditunggu pun tiba, Ryouga dan Seiga mengajak Hikaru untuk berkeliling sekolah dan menjelaskan semua berjalan dengan lancar sampai ...

"_RYOUGA-KUN ! SEIGA-SAMA !"_ suara anak perempuan yang mengakui diri mereka sebagai fans dari kakak-beradik itu tanpa ragu langsung mengerumbungi mereka dan saling berebut memberikan surat cinta mereka.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH AKU KATAKAN ! JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATI MEREKA LAGI !" kali ini yang datang adalah _ meneger_ dari ekskul basket, yup tidak lain dan tidak bukan Hyuga Junko satu-satunya anak perempuan yang paling ditakuti se-Seirin.

"Kalian berdua dicari kapten dan pelatih, aku harap kalian menemui mereka sekang. Saat mereka ada di GYM dan bawa juga anak baru itu bersama kalian" dengan memperlihatkan mimik wajaha yang manis dan _kawai_ **overload** Junko memberikan perintah pada 3 orang anak-anak GOM.

Dengan segera Ryouga menggandengn tangan Seiga dan Hikaru untuk pergi ke GYM sebelum bencana ke-2 datang, bencana yang lebih mengerikan dari pada kerumbunan _fans girl_ yang tadi.

**Author : KITA POTONG SAMPAI DISINI DULU! UNSUR-UNSUR KECEMBURUAN MULAI TERLIHAT DARI WAJAHNYA KASAMATSU(-senpai) KARENA KISE LEBIH MEMILIH MENIKAH BERSAMA KAGAMI. KUROKO DAN OGIWARA MEMILIKI ANAK LAKI-LAKI NAMUN CANTIK SEPERTI PEREMPUAN, BAGAIMANA KELANJUTANNYA ?! KALAU ADA YANG MAU REQ UNTUK KELANJUTANNYA JUGA BISA ~~ CUKUP DI RnR AJA ~~**

_**Chapter 2 Owari**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: SEIRIN is back !**

**Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): AU, OC, OOC, Shonen-ai, Humor, Yaoi (dikit), Hujan TYPO**

**Komendi numpang lewat~**

**Author : *asik baca manga***

_Rei : lagi-lagi kau terlaalu baik pada __**Reader**__, bahkan kau mengeluarkan anak hasil pernikahan __**Kuroko -Ogiwara**__ tidak aku sangka ternyata kau memang lebih nista dari dulu ..._

Riko : ba-bahkan aku tidak menyangka anak-ku bisa se-bringas itu ... #sweatdrop

Kiyoshi : hahaha, Riko ternyata tidak aku sangka kalau kau mempunyai anak kembar yang sangat mirip dengan mu dan Hyuga sudah begitu sifat yang mereka warisi benar-benar sifat asli kalian berdua ...

**Author : ara~~ Kiyoshi**_**-senpai **_** datang juga ~~ bagaimana kabar **_**istrimu**_** ? aku dengar kalau dia hamil ?**

All Seirin : HANAMIYA **HAMIL** ?!

_Rei : bahkan semua orang yang ada di SEIRIN tidak tau kalau __**center**__ mereka telah menghamili anak orang -_- *makan cemilan*_

Kuroko : walau pun aku juga terkejut, ternyata Kiyoshi_-senpai _ juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama **jahanam**-nya dengan Kagami_-kun _(seperti biasa kuroko dengan wajah datarnya)

Kagami : Kuroko aku dengar itu ... _*muncul dari mana kamu sih?!_

Ogiwara : sudah lah Kuroko, bukankah kau juga sedang hamil anak ke-2 _*polos_

Momoi : Tetsu_-kun_, SELAMAT !

All SEIRIN : APA KUROKO HAMIL ?! **AUTHOR** KAU SUDAH KELEWATAN GILA ?! _*setres_

**Author : WUT?! Bahkan aku yang bikin aja gak tau kalau Kuroko hamil lagi -_-**

_Rei : Author yang malang, hei lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja FF ini sebelum Koganei dan yang lainnya mulai membakar atau melakukan hal yang lainnya kepada "__**HARTA NEGARA**__" milikmu ... *makan pocky_

**Author : HA'I ~ MINNA-SAN! AKU KEMBALI SETELAH MENYELESAIKAN UTS YANG BEBRAPA HARI INI SEDANG BERJALAN DENGAN LIKA-LIKU BAGAIKAN TENDA BIRU YANG MEMBUAT TEMAN AUTHOR JADI GALAU KARENA AUTHOR SUKA NYANYI LAGU ITU KALAU LAGI GALAU! MARI KITA BERKUMPUL KEMBALI MEMBAHAS FF YANG SUDAH KELEWATAN NISTA INI LAGI DENGAN BERGABUNGNYA KARAKTER BARU ~~ SEPERTI BIASA DIDALAM FF INI ADA BEBERAPA KANDUNGAN KIMIA YANG SANGAT BERBAHAYA ~~!(Just Read)**

~SEIRIN is back!~

**Chapter 3**

_**Amerika 2XXX ...**_

"Murochin apa kau sudah siap ? taksinya sudah menunggu di depan" Murasakibara yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu apertemen dengan sebungkus keripik ukuran besar menemaninya untuk menunggu Himuro yang masih sibuk dengan tas dan koper miliknya.

"Maaf Atsushi, aku membuatmu menunggu" Himuro keluar dari kamar dengan tas kecil dan koper miliknya.

"Alex terima kasih" lanjut Himuro saat berdiri depan pintu dan tersenyum pada Alex sebelum melanjut berjalan masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja" Alex hanya tersenyum melihat _mantan murid_-nya itu berjalan memasuki taxi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Japan, SMA SEIRIN ...**_

"... Jadi bagitulah, hasil rapat hari ini" sebagai penutup untuk rapat yang sudah selesai. Semua anggota basket SMA Seirin langsung pulang tapi, tidak untuk Ryouga, Seiga dan Hikaru.

"Jadi kau anak-nya Kuroko tapi, masih ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Jika kuroko memiliki _**missdirection**_, kenapa kau mendapat posisi _**Ace**_ ?" Riko berusaha untuk memecahkan misteri yang baru saja dia temukan. Sementara 3 orang anak kelas 1 yang ada didepannya malah sibuk dengan kegiatan kecil mereka. Sementara kapten mereka asik berlatih membuat _shoot_ seperti ayahnya dulu.

"MAMA GAWAT ! GAWAT !" Junko yang masuk kedalam GYM dengan wajah yang sangat kebinggung dan lelah karena berlari untuk bisa sampai di GYM secepat mungkin.

"Junko ada apa ?" Riko mengalihkan penglihatannya pada putrinya yang sudah terduduk karena lelah berlari.

"A... ADA... ANAK... ANAK LAKI...-LAKI... YANG... MENCARI... SEIGA...DAN RYOUGA... DIA... BILANG DIA... DARI SMA... KAIJO..." entah iblis apa yang sudah merasuki Junko saat itu, meskipun sudaah terduduk dia masih saja bisa berteriak.

"Kaijo ?" Ryouga merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu tentu saja _ibu-_nya adalah lulusan disana, bahkan Ryouga hanya bisa _sweat drop_ saat mengetahui siapa yang datang mencari dia dan kembarannya.

Tidak sampai 10 menit kemudian, seorang _**anak perempuan**_ masuk kedalam GYM dengan wajahnya yang polos nan tidak terukur. Gadis itu melirikkan pandangannya kesemua tempat sampai matanya menatap sosok Ryouga, perangainya yang manis itu berubah **360 DERAJAT** berubah menjadi _**bag girl**_.

"RYOU-CHAN !" anak perempuan itu berlari menuju Ryouga dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaya, bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan berlari seperti itu dan memeluk Ryouga_-kun_ seperti benda mati" Seiga hanya terfokus pada phonsel-nya yang seraya berbunyi tanpa henti.

"Maaya !" kali ini seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan yang bernama Maaya itu masuk dan langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada semuanya.

"I-Izuki_-kun !?_" Riko yang _shock_ melihat mantan **Poin Guart**-nya itu datang, tapi tunggu jika diperhatikan lebih jelas itu bukan _Izuki Shun_ yang terkenal sangat polos itu.

"Pelatih mereka berdua adalah Maaya Moriyama dan Axel Moriyama" dengan _**blink blink ala Kise dan nada suara datar ala Kagami**_ melengkapi Ryouga menjelaskan pada Riko tentang penampakan 2 orang anak kembar yang mirip dengan _mantan Poin Guard_ SMA Seirin dulu.

"Dan kedatangan mereka kemari hanya numpang lewat saja" seperti biasa Seiga hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam dengan nada suara yang datar dan bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'_Panggilan kepada Kagami Seiga dari kelas 1-B, Kagami Seiga dari kelas 1-B diharapkan untuk datang ke ruang kesehatan'_

"Sepertinya ada masalah di ruang kesehatan ?" Junko yang mendengar panggilan yang sudah diumumkan segera mengecek dan melihat situasi. Sementara Ryouga sudah mulai memperlihatkan sifat aslinya, _cry baby_ adalah julukan yang diberikan Maaya dan Axel untuk Ryouga dan _brother complex_ julukan yang cocok untuk Seiga.

"_Onii-chan_ ..." sebuah keajaiban Ryouga yang deredere kini berubah menjadi **moe over-load**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN KELUARGA KAGAMI ...**

"Kagami_cchi_, tadi aku bertemu dengan Himuro dan Murasaki_cchi_. Sepertinya mereka menaiki pesawat yang aku kendarai dan Himuro memberikan bingkisan ini padaku _-ssu_" Kise keluar dari kamar setelah mengganti baju.

"Ah, _sangkyuu_ Kise" sebuah keajaiban Kagami memperlihatkan senyumannya yang paling manis pada Kise. (**RL:** di posisi ini dalam kasus cinta Kise dan Kagami, yang menjadi Seme adalah Kise (y) )

Tiba-tiba ...

"**BRAK!**" suara pintu yang didobrak pun terdengar oleh penghuni rumah.

"_Nee_, Kagami_cchi_ suara tadi itu apa –ssu ?" Kise mulai ketakutan karena dia merasa yakin kalau dia sudah mengunci pintu dengan benar.

"Mungkin itu Akashi tadi, dia bilang padaku dia ingin pergi keluar sebentar karena ada urusan mendadak" dengan santai Kagami menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Kise.

Dan ...

"Kagami_-toosan_, Kise_-Kaasan_, kami pulang ..." Kise yang masih terperangkap didalam imajinasinya langsung kabur masuk ke kamar dengan keadaan takut bukan main.

"**KYAAAAAAAAA ...!**" Kise berlari ke kamarnya dengan terbirit-birit.

"Selamat datang, kalian berdua tumben pulang lebih cepat ? apa ada masalah ?" Kagami yang heran melihat kedua anaknya pulang lebih cepat dari waktu normal.

"Perintah dari pelatih, karena di sekolah ada Maaya dan Alex dan Ryouga sudah sekarat karena Maaya" Seiga meletakkan tasnya di kursi sofa dan mengambilkan _obat_ untuk Ryouga.

"Janjiku, puding yang kemarin kau minta sudah aku belikan. Aku meminta Seijuurou_-kaasama_ membelikan puding ini untukmu sekarang berhentilah menangis" Seiga memeluk Ryouga dari belakang menempelkan mangkuk puding di pipi Ryouga dan memberikan **chuu~** di bibir Ryouga. Kagami yang sudah memaklumi sifat kedua anaknya itu hanya bisa _sweat drop_ saat melihat kedua anaknya melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya, Kagami lebih memilih diam dan berjalan ke kamar menyusul Kise yang ketakutan.

"NII-CHAN BAKA ! JANGAN MENCIUMKU TIBA-TIBA ?! AKU TIDAK TANGGUNG JIKA KENA MARAH AKASHI_-KAACHAN_ DAN KISE_-TOOCHAN_ ?!" Ryouga yang masih blushing hanya bisa mengomel sambil menikmati puding yang ada di genggamannya. Sementara Seiga hanya diam tidak memperdulikan omelan sang adik, sifat rada _tsundere_ milik Kagami dan _deredere_ milik Kise melengkapi Ryouga dan sifat _yandere-tsundere_ dari Akashi dan kesempurnaan Kagami melengkapi Seiga.

Menikmati puding dengan wajah yang masih blushing berat Ryouga memilih untuk diam menikmati makanannya, setelah selesai Ryouga langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan mengurung di kamar berharap Seiga tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu (lagi) padanya. Tidak sampai 5 menit Ryouga mendapat e-mail yang ternayata dari Seiga yang memintanya untuk membantunya untuk membuat makan siang untuk mereka berlima.

"A-aku keluar kamar, ha-hanya ingin membantu me-masak tidak ada yang lain. Ja-jadi jangan salah pahan" dengan wajah yang masih blusing Ryouga memakai celemeknya dan membuat makan siang bersama dengan Seiga, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Seiga saat itu dia mengambil keuntungan untuk menggoda sang adik. Beberapa kali Seiga menggoda Ryouga berhasil telak sampai semua orang tua mereka melihat kelakuan asli Seiga.

"_Aku masih tidak percaya kalau hal ini akan terjadi pada keluarga ku ..." inner_ Kagami saat mengintip kedua anaknya yang sedang masak makan siang.

Disaat yang bersamaan Akashi pulang dengan membawa makanan, tanpa banyak bicara Akashi berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat kejadian yang tidak terkira. Seiga yang berada di atas menindis Ryouga yang sudah _half-naked_ dan hanya selembar celemek yang masih merekat ditubuh Ryouga, mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada Akashi berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dan keluar dengan wajah _yandere_nya.

"Seijuurou_-kaasama_ ..." dengan wajahnya yang **moe** nan **over-load** itu Ryouga memanggil Akashi bermaksud meminta tolong. Tak lama Kise keluar dari kamar dan melihat kejadian yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat.

"_Nee_, Seiga_ -chan_. Bakankah kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan menyentuh Ryouga sampai aku kembali –ssu ?" Kise yang terkenal _deredere_ kini berubah menjadi **Yandere** karena sudah tertular virus **Yandere**-nya Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, mungkin aku akan pulang saat makan malam" Kagami yang tidak mau ikut campur tangan memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kusut.

"Hati-hati di jalan (-ssu)" Akashi dan Kise serempak menjawab dan kembali terfokus pada kedua anak mereka.

Kise membantai Seiga dengan teknik bela diri Karate yang dia miliki sedangkan Akashi membawa Ryouga ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan keadaannya, cara yang paling ampuh hanya dengan mengikat tangan-kaki dan menutup mata Seiga untuk sementara waktu, Kise memberikan **kultum** _gratis_ untuk Seiga dan _terapi_ penenangan untuk Seiga.

Siang yang panjang berganti menjadi malam yang penuh dengan kesenyunyian. Lima orang anggota keluarga itu menikmati makan malam mereka dengan berdiam-diaman, sungguh membuat atmosfer yang ada disekitar menjadi lebih berat terlebih lagi Kise terus-terusan memberikan _**death glare**_ pada Seiga.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya" karena tidak tahan dengan atmosfer yang ada Ryouga menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu dan beranjak dari ruang makan menuju Kamarnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, bukankah hari ini kau terlalu banyak peran bukan" Kagami memberikan nasehat pada anak-nya yang sudah berlalu berjalan menuju lantai 2.

Tidak lama Seiga menyusul Ryouga tentu saja dengan alasan yang berbeda ...

**Author: OWARI! Daku potong sampai sini dulu~ wah ada HINT (lagi) kalian kasih sama siapa Seiga ato Ryouga ? heheheh, Kise yang awalnya **_**scary-cat**_** berubah jadi **_**yandere-cat**_**. Akashi datang disaat-saat opening, Kagami melihat dari awal, Seiga udah mulai berubah jadi SEME beringas dan Ryouga mulai jadi UKE Ultimet kayak Ayase(Okane ga Nai) astaga... daku mulai galau karena di chapter 3 pasangan MuraHimu cuman numpang lewat ~~ next, author mau tanya mau-nya momen pemandian air panas / Pernikahan MuraHimu ? (RnR ^^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: SEIRIN is back !**

**Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): AU, OC, OOC, Shonen-ai, Humor, Yaoi (dikit), Hujan TYPO**

**Komendi numpang lewat~**

**Author : *sibuk sama buku pelajaran* /tumben rajin nak**

_Rei : lu udah mau __kenaikan kelas __juga, masih juga nongkron di studio -_-"_

**Author : maaf kan lah aku oia, ini FF mau di kemanakan iyya jalannya ? kalau di liat dari RnR masih belum ada masukan ._.**

_Rei : kalau gitu di buat ENDING sampai sini aja #__**JLEB**_

**Author : kalau aku bikin ENDING disini nanti pairing yang lain pada DEMO karena masa DEBUT mereka aku batalkan semua (:v)**

_Rei : kau benar-benar Author yang sesat dan tidak mengerti situasi … #swt_

**Author : eeeh ~~ kejam ~~ udah dibelikan oleh-oleh juga gak tau diri banget luu Rei (#tsunderekumat)**

_Rei : iya aja dah aku dan ini sudah mau akhir puasa ! kau belum ada melanjutkan ini FF ?!_

**Author : terlalu banyak req. aku jadi lupa dan gak focus sama ini FF #tehe Gomen**

_Rei : maka__nya__ … LANJUTKANLAH AUTHOR SESAT ! PACARAN AJA KERJAANMU !_

**Author : Ara ~~ Rei kau cemburu iya ? hanya karna kau baru saja putus sama Ayane-chan ~~ #nyindir**

_Rei : DIAM LUU AUTHOR SESAT ! #siapinracun_

**Author : eh ?! jadi bener iya diputusin sama Ayane-chan ~~ aku turut berduka cita iya … /nak**

_Rei : SEBAIKNYA KAU LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU AUTHOR SESAT !?_

Reader : *plam face*

_Rei : kalian juga jangan gitu ! DEMO !_

Reader : LANJUT! LANJUT! LANJUT! LANJUT! LANJUT! LANJUT! LANJUT!

**Author : Ha'I ! MINNA-SAN! AKU KEMBALI SETELAH MENYELESAIKAN SEMESTERAN DAN RINTANGAN PUASA YANG BEBRAPA SAAT INI SEDANG BERJALAN DENGAN LIKA-LIKU BAGAIKAN TENDA BIRU YANG MEMBUAT TEMAN AUTHOR JADI GALAU KARENA AUTHOR SUKA NYANYI LAGU ITU KALAU LAGI GALAU! MARI KITA BERKUMPUL KEMBALI MEMBAHAS FF YANG SUDAH KELEWATAN NISTA ~~ SEPERTI BIASA DIDALAM FF INI ADA BEBERAPA KANDUNGAN KIMIA YANG SANGAT BERBAHAYA ~~!(Just Read)**

~SEIRIN is back!~

**Chapter 4**

**KYOTO 2XXX**

"AKHIRNYA SAMPAI JUGA !" Ryouga melakukan perenggangan pada tubuhnya setelah lama duduk di kereta dan sesekali melirik Seiga yang sibuk merapikan bajunya yang lumayan berantakan, sementara kedua orang tua mereka sibuk mencari taxi untuk menuju hotel yang sudah ditentukan oleh Aomine.

Dalam perjalanan menuju hotel Kise menyadari satu hal yang menurutnya itu akan menjadi kejutan, karena jika di ingat dengan tanggalan ini sudah beberapa tahun setelah Inter-High dan Winter-Cup selesai dan mereka semua sudah bukan lagi siswa SMA melainkan pekerja yang sukses, selama perjalanan Kise terus tersenyum dan membuat Kagami dan yang lainnya mereka sedikit khawatir dengan kejiwaan Kise yang mulai terganggu.

Saat sampai di hotel yang di maksud, Akashi menyadari kalau tempat yang mereka datangi adalah hotel milik keluarga _Akashi_, saat masuk kedalam hotel pemandangan yang sungguh **de javu** yang dilihat semua anggota GOM dan Seirin berserta _Istri dan Suami mereka_. Entah kenapa, ini sebuah kebetulan juga atau tidak mereka juga membawa anak-anak mereka, OH GOD sebenarnya ini reuni apa sih ?!

Kagami hanya bisa _sweat drop_ saat melihat Kuroko yang sedang berbadan dua, Hanamiya yang sedang mengendong bayi, Himuro bermesraan bersama dengan sang _suami_, Aomine yang sepertinya mengikuti jalan yang sama dengan Kagami yaitu ber-_poligami_ dan hal gila lainnya, sementara Akashi sibuk mengurus atministrasi bersama dengan Momoi.

"RYOU-CHAN !" kembali Maaya memeluk Ryouga tanpa belas kasih dan tidak memperdulikan _death galre_ ala _yandere-_nya Seiga.

"Maaya_-chan_.." Axel memisahkan Ryouga dan adik kembarannya.

"Terima kasih, Axel_-senpai_" Seiga membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Axel dan sang pemilik nama langsung mimisan dan terlihat air mancur darah dari mulutnya.

"Menggelikan.." Midorima mengomentari tentang kelakuan 4 serangkai yang super-duper-AMBIGUY.

"Berkumpul !" Momoi meminta semuanya berkumpul di depannya.

"Aku dan Akashi_-kun_ sudah mengurus administrasi dari hotel dan hal yang lainnya, karena yang datang ketempat ini adalah anggota **Kiseki no Sedai** dan suami-istri berserta anak kalian.. aku dan Akashi_-kun_ sudah memesan kamar VIP untuk semua keluarga, sudah begitu kita semua bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah dari jendela kamar kita dan untuk kegiatan malam ini juga sudah di atur kita semua akan berendam di kolam campuran dan ini khusus untuk kita, ini adalah perintah dari Akashi_-kun_.." Momoi menjelaskan tentang kegiatan mereka dan letak kamar mereka satu persatu dan tanpa disadari.. hotel tempat mereka menginap memang khusus untuk mereka jadi penghuni hotel itu hanya mereka saja.

"Kise_-toosan_, aku boleh berjalan – jalan sekitar penginapan ?" dengan polos dan wajah yang memelas Ryouga meminta ijin pada sang _**Ayah**_ yang sedang sibuk mengatur pakaian.

"Tentu saja _-ssu_" memberikan senyuman yang manis dan polos pada _**ANAK**_-nya yang tercinta, Kise kembali sibuk untuk mengatur baju-baju ke dalam lemari.

Ryouga berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju taman yang masih menyambung di dalam penginapan dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sudah kusut karena kejadian 3 hari yang lalu menimpanya dan entah kenapa setiap malam Ryoga merasa risih dan tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. (**RL:** Ryouga-sayang, kamu sudah mulai dewasa nak .. makanya kamu jadi begitu, coba kamu minta sama Seiga pasti di kasih ~~ /woi)

Sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, Kagami melihat anaknya yang tersayang itu sedang melamun sendirian di dekat kolam ikan tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi Kagami menghampiri anaknya yang tersayang itu terjadilah hubungan anatara ayah dan anak yang harmonis ..

"Ah, Kagami_-toosan_" Ryouga melihat ke arah Kagami yang ingin mengahapirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar ? aku kira kau membantu Kise untuk merapikan baju ?" Kagami memberi pertanyaan pertama pada anaknya yang terlihat sangat kusut.

"Tadi sudah, habisnya … aku bosan berada di dalam dan terlebih lagi jika keluar lewat depan aku akan diculik yang ada …" Ryouga berusaha menjawab seadaan sambil menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Mau main basket ? _One-on-One_" Kagami hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan tawaran yang tidak biasa, bermain basket One-on-One, mungkin itu ide yang bodoh tapi patut untuk dicoba.

One-on-One yang pada akhirnya tetap dimenangkan oleh Kagami sementara Ryouga masih terengah-engan karena semua tenaganya habis terkuras karena bermain basket bersama sang AYAH, merasa lebih baik Ryouga berusaha untuk berdiri yang mulai bisa mengerti cara bermain Kagami yang menurutnya kurang-lebih sama dengan permainan Seiga.

"Apa mau mencobanya lagi ?" Kagami menantang Ryouga lagi dan ini sudah tantangan yang keberapa kalinya.

"_GIVE UP !_ Kagami-_toosan_ memang yang paling hebat dan terima kasih Ryouga sudah tidak apa-apa sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya terima kasih Chuu~~" memperlihatkan tampang menyerah dan menganggat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah Ryouga berusaha untuk berfikir tenang dan tersenyum pada AYAH tercintanya itu dan tanpa ba-bi-bu setan apa yang sudah merasuki Ryouga, dengan santainya dia mencium pipi Kagami dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hahahahaha… ternyata kau memang mirip dengan Kise…" begitu juga dengan Kagami, dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil pada Ryouga dan mengelus rambut Ryouga dan memberikan senyumannya yang paling menawan.

**SEMENTARA KEADAAN SEIGA**

Di sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamar Kise, dikamar ini terdapat laki-laki berambut merah dan hitam sedang bermain shogi dengan penuh ketenangan, yup tidak lain dan tidak bukan Akashi dan Seiga ! Ibu dan anak yang sedang sibuk dengan permainan papan kotak dan pion-pion kanji itu adalah permainan Seiga dan Akashi jika mereka ingin memulai diskusi.

"Seijurou-_kaasama_ apa perbuatanku yang kemarin itu sudah keterlaluan ?" Seiga membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang sudah menghantuinya beberapa hari ini.

"Aku tidak tau, karena mau bagaimana lagi kau juga memiliki sifat dari _BakaGami_ mungkin kau tidak salah … aku menang" Akashi menasihati anak kesayangannya itu. Rela dimadu oleh Kagami bukan berarti Akashi tidak mendapat BONUS yang lebih besar tapi, bisa dibilang itulah keuntungan yang Akashi dapat dari pernikahannya dari Kagami.

"_Kaasama_, juga berfikiran seperti itu … aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai Kise-_kaachan_ bisa memaafkan ku…" terlihat putus asa karena sudah berkali-laki kalah bermain Shogi bersama dengan Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku" memberi hormat pada Akashi, Seiga keluar dari kamar ibunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menemukan hal tidah harus dia temui.

Kembali ke kamar ? hanya alasan yang ada di kepala Seiga saat itu dan saat masuk ke kamar dan menemukan kamar yang kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Apa aku pergi ke pemandian saja … mungkin sudah sepi" mengambil peralatan yang perlu-perlu saja Seiga berjalan keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pemandian umum terbuka khusus laki-laki.

"Seiga…_nii-chan_…" hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, ya tidak lain dan tidak bukan Ryouga seorang.

"Apa kau juga ingin berendam ?" Seiga membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang wajar.

"Huumh, habisnya AhoGami mengajakku untuk bermain basket One-on-One karena berkeringat lagi aku memutuskan untuk menghilangkan capek dengan berendam dan … Gomen … karena aku-" belum selesai berbicara jari telunjuk Seiga menempel dibibirnya dan membuat Ryouga berhenti berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tau maksud Kise-kaachan seperti itu karena kaa-chan sangat menyayangimu Ryouga" sudah tau akan kelanjutan dari perkataan Ryouga, Seiga berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang waktu itu ? aku akan merahasiakan ini dari Kise-kaachan" dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya Ryouga memberikan penawaran yang sungguh luar biasa bahkan penawaran yang sangat jarang diberikan oleh seorang UKE kedapa SEME-nya.

"A-aku ya-yang akan bertanggung jawab jika Kise-kaachan mengetahuinya" menyambunyikan wajah yang sudah merah sempurna Ryouga berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Seiga diruang ganti.

"Ha'I ha'I" sambil tersenyum lega Seiga mengelus rambut kembarannya itu dengan manja.

Kedua saudara _Incest_ itu masuk ke dalam pemandian, sungguh awal yang tidak terduga… mungkin ini bukan untuk anak +16 tahun. Kedua saudara itu hanya berendam dengan tenang dan layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya, apa hal ini akan terus berlanjut seperna atau … Ryouga terlihat sedikit panik saat melihat Seiga yang tidak memberikan tanda-tanda aneh atau apapun, begitu juga dengan Seiga yang masih sibuk berfikir _"Hal busuk apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Ryouga"_.

**AUTHOR: OWARISHIMASHITA ! maafkan author para READER JALANG yang sangat lapar akan keadaan Ryouga dan Seiga yang makin Gegana ~ (EA) bahkan Author juga GEgana karena baru bisa post sekarang dan ini juga sudah SKS dari tahun lalu sampai sekarang baru bisa di selesaikan dan POST lagi ! (YOKATTA!) dan maafkan MAMA IYYA MAMA GAK BISA KASIH KALIAN LEIH DARI INI KARENA MAMA… MAMA… MAMA… #bersambung alah pokoknya (RnR) dan doakan Author datang ide karena gelombang nafsu kalian yang AIUO itu ! SAYONARA ! *kabur***


End file.
